Tolog glîr athan i giliath
by Tarock
Summary: (la vérité au delà des étoiles) Cross-over entre le SDA et Stargate SG-1. SG-1 découvre la terre du milieu, et son histoire en écoutant le récit de Elrohir. Soyez sympa :)
1. Default Chapter

Tolog glîr athan i giliath (la vérité au delà des étoiles)  
  
Avant propos : cette fic est un cross-over entre Stargate SG-1 et le Seigneur des Anneaux, dans lequel la terre du milieu et les événement qui y ont eu lieu sont expliqués de façon scientifiques et culturelles. Attendez vous à du cassage de règles établies par Tolkien pour la cohérence de mon histoire. Je ne m'arroge d'aucune vérité quant à mes propos. Considérez mon histoire pour ce qu'elle est : une œuvre d'imagination. Aux intégristes de Tolkien, je vous préviens que je vais remettre en cause des règles de Tolkien, mais seulement pour servir mon crossover. Le SDA et le reste de son œuvre sont à lui. Ce que je vais écrire n'a qu'un but narratif et donc les modifications ne doivent pas vous choquer ou vous mettre en colère, je ne dénature pas le SDA. Je n'ai pas une telle prétention. C'est juste mon histoire.  
  
Mais si vous insistez pour m'insulter, allez y. J'espère au moins que des gens ouverts comprendront que c'est une simple histoire et que l'œuvre de Tolkien n'est pas en danger. J'y puisse seulement des éléments pour mon histoire.  
  
Précision : les trucs en elfique sont pas super bien traduit. Mais si ya des spécialistes, ils peuvent me corriger eux-mêmes. J'utilise un logiciel de traduction Sindarin-Anglais, alors c'est pas super précis, mais c'est pas mal. Ah oui. Et mes elfes n'ont pas d'oreilles pointues, car Tolkien ne les a jamais décrit avec de telles oreilles.  
  
Concernant SG-1, pour moi, il a toujours été d'un ridicule que tous les extra-terrestres et les humains déportés parlent TOUS anglais ! Donc ici, les « extra-terrestres » ne parlent pas anglais. Et ça se passe après que Jack ait fini en glaçon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
La pièce était sombre, mais on distinguait tout de même des formes. Courbes en forme de branches, détails sylvestres, colonnes semblables à des troncs d'arbres. Tous cela se voyait dans l'obscurité, car une lumière les irradiait, et quiconque présent derrière cette lumière voyait l'intérieur de cette haute salle sombre. Cette lumière, en rentrant en contact avec la matière, était plus ou moins renvoyée vers son origine pour y être captée par un petit œil, œil qui lui même transmettait ce qu'il avait vu à des milliers d'années lumières de son emplacement, à travers un grand anneau de pierre, pour finalement être enregistré dans l'ordinateur d'une base secrète, cachée dans une montagne, puis passé sur un écran dans une salle de réuinion.  
  
- Vous pouvez donc notez que cette architecture évoque fortement la nature et que l'on peut supposé que le peuple habitant P6X-512 voue un profond culte à celle-ci. On peut voir que tous est fait pour que la structure semble naturelle et harmonisée. La salle semble faite pour accueillir, car elle a des couleurs douces et rassurantes, ainsi que des formes apaisantes.  
  
Le jeune homme portait des lunettes et parlait avec passion, paraissant parfois emporté par son enthousiasme.  
  
- Le plus fascinant est qu'une inscription figure sur le DHD, qui à l'air lui même modifié pour s'accorder avec le style de la salle. Cette inscription est tous simplement fabuleuse ! Ça pourrait être révolutionnaire ! Voyez vous même, continuât-il  
  
Des symboles entrelacés et inconnus étaient gravés bien visiblement sur une sorte de gros champignon face à l'image. Le DHD. L'assistance était habituée aux textes en langages étranges, mais le jeune homme agissant souvent comme si ce qu'il avait compris était compris également par les autres.  
  
- Daniel, je vois bien, et je ne doute pas que ça soit fascinant, mais nous ne sommes pas sensé savoir de quoi il s'agît, intervint une jeune femme blonde.  
  
- Je sais que je donne souvent l'impression que c'est évident pour tout le monde quand c'est évident seulement pour moi, mais là, ça devrait vraiment être évident pour tout le monde ! Même pour Teal'c ! s'emporta Daniel.  
  
Le dénommé Teal'c se redressa à l'évocation de son nom. Il était de grande stature, massif et puissant. Son visage affichait toujours un stoïcisme solide, qui valait le respect de ses collaborateurs. Il portait un tatouage mystérieux sur son front, symbole d'une soumission contre laquelle il se souleva quand ceux qui sont ses amis aujourd'hui le rencontrèrent dans une situation critique.  
  
- En effet, Daniel Jackson. Il s'agit d'écriture elfique. Je suis étonné de trouver le résultat d'une création littéraire humaine dans un monde inexploré. C'est fascinant, en vérité. Les livres que vous m'avez prêté m'ont particulièrement passionné. C'est une légende intéressante. Les jaffas en connaissent aussi de nombreuses, mais toutes concernent les Goa'ulds.  
  
- Attendez ! De l'elfique ? de quoi parlez-vous ? intervint la femme  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec le Major Carter. Veuillez vous montrer plus clair, docteur Jackson, poursuivi un vieille homme chauve, qui arborait deux étoiles sur chacune de ses épaules.  
  
- Général Hammond, ne me dites pas que ça ne vous évoque rien ? C'est de l'elfique ! Comme celui dans le Seigneur des Anneaux ! C'est incroyable et impensable ! C'est presque délirant ! Et pourtant c'est là ! Sous nos yeux ! Et je sais très bien ce que ça raconte !  
  
Daniel était rouge et ses yeux exorbités par l'emportement. Ce que la sonde avait découverte était incroyable, et impliquait un changement dans sa vision du monde. Tout était chamboulé.  
  
- Mae tolnnen, giliath rochon. Lothroch garo sidh erin lin lend. ! Ça veut dire : « Bienvenue, chevaucheur d'étoile. Puisse tu avoir la paix au cours de ton voyage ». C'est un lieu d'asile ! Un havre de paix pour voyageurs ! Nous avons Fondcombe sous les yeux ! Il y a une porte des étoiles dans la maison de maître Elrond !  
  
- Attendez, vous n'allez pas nous raconter que l'histoire d'un universitaire anglais est vrai !? lança le général.  
  
- Et attendez ! regardez la suite !  
  
La salle assombrie s'éclaira alors et une silhouette entra. Haute et droite, elle se tenait et regardait la sonde et la porte. La personne était jeune et pourtant pleine d'autorité, richement vêtue. Il s'agissait apparemment d'un homme, il portait des cheveux sombres et longs et son visage était d'une beauté étonnante. C'est alors qu'il s'adressa à la caméra :  
  
- Suilad, mellon. Naim Elrohir Elrondion,hîr o Imladriss.  
  
- Et ça veut dire ? demanda le général.  
  
- « Salut, ami. Je suis Elrohir, fils d'Elrond, seigneur de Fondcombe. » Il ne semble pas hostile, vu qu'il nous appelle « ami ». C'est l'un des personnage de l'œuvre de Tolkien ! J'ai communiqué avec lui et j'ai...  
  
- Une seconde ! Comment faîtes-vous pour connaître cette langue ? La sonde est partie hier, demanda le Major.  
  
- Raaahh ... mais vous êtes vraiment incultes ! Toujours obnubilé par la physique ! Lisez un peu ! Vous sauriez que Tolkien avait laissé des piste pour apprendre l'elfique ! Il connaissait cette langue ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est ... que Tolkien a utilisé la porte des étoiles ! J'ai fait des recherches d'archive datant de la première expérience sur la porte avec Ernest (épisode « le supplice de Tantale »). Tolkien semble avoir participé au projet en tant que linguiste, car il parlait de nombreuses langues, et ceux avant le voyage d'Ernest. Que Tolkien ait uilisé la porte n'est qu'une supposition, car il n'y a aucun rapport de l'événement. Le nom de Tolkien apparaît juste sur la liste des scientifiques qui ont étudié la porte entre sa découverte en 1928 et la récupération du projet par l'armée dans les années 40. Les archives civiles ont disparu en majorité, il ne restait qu'une liste de noms. En tous cas, Elrohir m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré Tolkien, et qu'il n'est resté que quelques heures. Deux jours en fait. Par ailleurs, j'ai demandé une rencontre et il est d'accord.  
  
- Mon général, quand partons nous ? demanda Teal'c  
  
- Dans deux heures. Mission diplomatique. Vous devrez collecter des informations pour savoir comment Tolkien a connu ces être et si ils nous cachent quelque chose.  
  
- Oui, j'ai trouvé des similitudes, aussi infimes soit-elles, entre le sindarin, car c'est le nom de cette langue, et le langage des anciens ! Évidemment, il y a des différences car tous langage évolue dans le temps et subi des changements, mais nous pourrions avoir ici des descendants des anciens ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
Daniel paraissait vraiment hystérique. Déjà qu'il avait agressé verbalement le Major, mais celle-ci le lui pardonna bien. Et là, encore plus, car sa découverte allez permettre de tenter de sauver une personne très importante au SGC, et pour elle particulièrement.  
  
- On va rencontrer des anciens ou leurs descendants ! On va peut être savoir comment sortir Jack de son cocon !  
  
(to be continued)  
  
- -- - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - --  
  
Voilà ! C'était laborieux, surtout pour l'elfique. Le logiciel que j'utilise (Dragon Flame 2.0) est excellent. Je le conseille. Mais attention, il ne donne pas les règles grammaticales, donc ce que j'ai écrit à des chances d'être faux. Mais ça sonne bien, non ? Je sais, c'est court. Mais c'est tous ce que j'ai là. Allez, y'en aura plus quand je trouverai plus de temps.  
  
Allez, une ch'tite review pour me donner envie de continuer !  
  
PS : le temps d'écrire ça est long, alors je vous demande d'être patient, très patient. Je ne tolèrerai aucune jérémiade, menace ou ordre. NAH !  
  
J'ai modifié le chapitre car une erreur de cohérence temporelle m'a posé un problème. C'est remis en ordre. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Je remercie mes deux premières encourageantes revieweuses. Ça me donne bien envie de continu ! Ce récit ne se fera pas vite et il prendra du temps, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Donc patience. Mais comme ça faisait des mois que ça me trottait dans la tête, on va s'employer à vous fournir une histoire passionnant, je l'espère.  
  
Ah oui, c'est de l'Alternate Universe du SDA et de SG-1.  
  
Et pour le logiciel de Sindarin, c'est Dragon Flame 2.0. J'arrive pas à mettre l'adresse, mais écrivez le nom du logiciel dans un moteur de recherche 

J'en ai pas trouvé pour le Quenya, mais ya des cours sur   
http: ardalambion.fr.free.fr  
  
Bon, la suite  
  
PS : sous titre de l'elfique entre parenthèses.  
  
- - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - --- - - -- - - - - -- - - -- -  
  
Pendant qu'un Daniel dans tous les sens se préparait pour le voyage, le Major, fin prête vint le chercher dans son bureau :  
  
- Daniel, vous êtes prêts ? C'est l'heure.  
  
- Un instant, je dois retrouver quelque chose d'abord... Ah voil !  
  
Il sortit de son armoire une énorme collection de livre et de manuscrits.  
  
- Ce sont la plupart des documents de Tolkien concernant la Terre du Milieu. Il y a des mystères à éclaircir. Le Livre des ...  
  
- Bon, bon, bon, prenez tous ce qu'il vous faut, et ne soyons pas en retard, l'interrompit Sam.  
  
- Oh oui, très bien, allons y.  
  
En marchant, le major lui demanda comment il connaissait l'elfique de Tolkien. Il lui répondit que grand fan du Seigneur des Anneaux et de Bilbo le Hobbit, il s'intéressa très tôt à son œuvre. Et comme Tolkien avait détaillé les règles du Quenya et du Sindarin, il s'attela à leur apprentissage. Il adorait les langues étrangères et les légendes grâce à ses parents. Mais quand il vit qu'un livre avait pris les deux aspect, il en fut fasciné.  
  
- Vous aviez beaucoup d'amis quand vous étiez petits ?  
  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
- Rien, finit Sam en souriant.  
  
Ils parvinrent à la salle de départ où Teal'c les attendait déjà. Les coordonnées furent rentrés, la lueur bleue de la porte apparu et ils la franchirent pour la énième fois  
  
- _Mae tolnnen, mellon nîn_, _na Imladriss.  
  
_La même figure qu'ils avaient vu sur l'enregistrement les accueillis  
  
- _Hennaid_, Elrohir Elrondion, le remercia Daniel. _Sen na Major Samantha Carter a Teal'c_ (Voici le Major Samantha Carter et Teal'c)  
  
L'elfe se raidit en voyant ce dernier.  
  
- _E na Jaffa ! (_C'est un jaffa !)  
  
- _Na E thenid, dan gweriae dîn herdir a maethaem hain_ (c'est vrai, mais il a trahi ses maîtres et les combat avec nous), intervint Daniel.  
  
Le major et Teal'c étaient perdus, comme à chaque fois que Daniel dialoguer avec les peuples qu'ils rencontraient. Mais ils avaient saisie « Jaffa », et comprenaient que leur hôte n'aimait pas ce mot. Après des explications du jeune archéologue, l'elfe parût se détendre.  
  
- _Ai maethae môr nae elvellon_, fit l'elfe en se tournant vers Teal'c et en faisant le même signe de tête que Teal'c utilise pour saluer.  
  
- Il dit que ceux qui combattent la nuit sont amis des elfes, ils vous acceptent, l'informa Daniel  
  
Sur ce, Teal'c lui rendit son salut. Il les invita à le suivre et s'entretenait avec Daniel  
  
(nda : attention, les dialogues en sont de l'elfique traduit directement, le français est en « »)  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une salle emplis de livres et de parchemins, avec une table d'étude et des instruments d'observations astronomiques :  
  
- / Nous avons des invités venus aujourd'hui pour un grand sommet. Votre venue est plutôt inattendue et il est trop tard pour annuler la rencontre qui était prévue de longue date. Je vous mène à ma salle d'étude pour vous donner quelques consignes. Excusez ma rudesse, mais la réunion de demain met la pression à tous et nous sommes un peu tendus/ dit Elrohir.  
  
- / Ce n'est rien, mon ami. Mais quand alors pourra t-on discuter avec vous ? Nous avons de nombreuses questions./ lui répondit Daniel.  
  
- / Après la réunion, je vous retrouverai. Ce sommet durera plusieurs jours et j'ignore si l'on peut vous présenter aux autres peuples de cette planète comme venant d'un autre monde. Je vois que vous êtes technologiquement avancés et que l'utilisation de la Elannon (porte des étoiles) vous est courante. Le peuple des elfes est très ancien et nous avons nous aussi connu un développement similaire. Toutefois, les peuples de Arda, eux, sont toujours assez primitif, et nous ne souhaitons pas les dénaturer en exposant clairement nos secrets. /  
  
- / Nous connaissons des peuples d'une alliance où cette règle était une loi. Les noms de Nox ou de Asgard vous disent-ils quelque chose ?/  
  
- / Ha ! s'exclame l'elfe ravi. Vous m'évitez l'embarras de vous cacher d'autres secrets. Nous connaissons ces peuples, nous sommes parmi leurs alliés./  
  
L'excitation de Daniel grimpait en flèche. Samantha et Teal'c, eux, se contentaient de regarder autour d'eux sans rien comprendre de ceux que Elrohir et Daniel discutaient.  
  
- / Seriez-vous les furlings ? ou alors les anciens ?/ les yeux de Daniel étaient grand ouvert il oubliait ses amis. /  
  
L'elfe sourit, mais ne dit rien sur ce sujet.  
  
- / Les réponses viendront, mais il me faut savoir si vous pouvez vous montrer discret sur votre origine et vos technologies, car vous siégerez à cette réunion en tant qu'observateur. Je dirais que vous êtes venus d'une île lointaine, et que vous êtes des magiciens. Quand le commandant maiar Olorin était présent, c'est ainsi qu'il se présentait. Êtes-vous d'accord ? Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'armes ici. /  
  
- / heu... d'accord. Dites-moi, personnes ne connaît donc la Porte en Terre du Milieu ? Et Gandalf ? Il est vraiment parti ?/  
  
- / Ainsi que mon père et la dame Galadriel. Ils sont partis accomplir l'ascension. Quant à la porte, personne n'en sait rien, sauf à travers de vieilles légendes oubliées de tous, sauf de nous. Nous préférons leurs caché l'histoire pour le moment. Les goa'ulds n'ont pas besoin de plus d'esclaves. La porte est sous notre garde. Mais je vous en prie, (il fit signe à un autre elfe), vous pouvez suivre mon assistant vers les appartements que nous vous avons réservés en attente de votre venue./  
  
- / Mais j'ai d'autres questions !/ lança Daniel. Il voulait en savoir plus sur l'ascension. Il était sûr d'avoir maintenant la preuve qu'il s'agissait des anciens.  
  
- / Vous serez répondu, mais pas pendant la réunion. Ne vous en faites pas. /  
  
- / Peut-on au moins connaître le thème de cette réunion ?/  
  
- / Rien de grave. Il s'agit de la réunion annuelle des peuples de l'Ouest. Il s'agit de maintenir vivaces les liens unissant les peuples de la Terre du Milieu depuis la fin de Sauron. Vous m'avez dit connaître cette histoire grâce à notre ami John. Vous saurez que maintenant, il faut entretenir cette paix. Allons ! Nous nous verrons demain./  
  
- / Il va faire nuit ? / il regarda au dehors et vis que le soleil se couchait en effet. /Bon. Alors à demain/  
  
Sur le chemin menant à leurs chambres, Daniel leur raconta ce qu'il avait appris.  
  
- « Il a parlé d'autres personnage du livre. Il a dit que Gandalf, Elrond et Galadriel ont accompli l'ascension. C'est sûrement ce qu'il faut comprendre quand ils parlent de Valinor. Mais il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer pourquoi ils prennent un bateau dans le livre. Il a eu l'air perdu quand je lui ai dit ça. Apparemment Tolkien n'a pas raconté l'histoire exactement comme elle s'est passée. Sans doute car il ne l'a pas vécu. En tous cas, nous pouvons pensé que nous sommes en présence d'anciens, bien qu'Elrohir ne m'ait pas répondu de façon précise.  
  
- Il n'a passé que 2 jours ici. Peut être a t-il eu droit de prendre des archives, ou alors il a eu accès à une sorte de bibliothèque des anciens, comme Jack, hasarda le major.  
  
- C'est l'explication la plus logique. Je ne vois pas d'autres moyens d'acquérir des connaissances si vite, dit Teal'c.  
  
- Oui, mais pourquoi n'est-il pas devenu comme Ja... le colonel ? Noyé dans le flux d'informations ? Sans doute les elfes lui ont ils fournis ce qu'il avait à savoir et pas plus. Une partie des fichiers et non toutes les connaissances. Il n'y avait personne quand le colonel a emmagasiné les connaissances des anciens. Sans doute les elfes ont ils contrôlé les connaissances qu'ils ont données à Tolkien de leur monde, exposa Sam.  
  
- En tous cas, il ne les a jamais trahis, termina Teal'c.  
  
Ils décidèrent de suivre les conseils d'Elrohir, même si Sam trouvait que cette manie des grandes races de considérer les jeunes de haut était fatigante. Elle s'étonna de commencer à penser comme le colonel. A cette pensée, elle fut emplie de tristesse et préféra que la question eut été régler plus vite et au plus tôt.  
  
- - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Voilà pour le chapitre 2. Allez, une petite review pour me faire plaisir. Les suggestions pour améliorer mon récit sont les bienvenues. Je trouve qu'il me manque des choses mais j'ignore quoi.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour vos reviews, ça encourage toujours autant. Désolé de t'avoir ôté le pain de la bouche, _**Teli**_, mais c'est à l'insu de mon plein gré, car on se connaît pas du tout. Puis tu semble être belge pour lancer des GOTVERDOM !!!!! J'adore entendre des belges sortir ça. C'est trop marrant.  
  
**_Hiril Ithilia_** : j'ai utilisé mon super logiciel d'elfique, donc en fait, ça ne garantie pas que mon sindarin soit correct, c'est surement une horreur grammaticale. Mais n'étant pas spécialiste, je n'en sais rien. Quant à « Mae Govannen », ça veut dire « Heureuse Rencontre ». Moi, j'ai traduit littéralement « Well » et « Come » (le logiciel Dragon Flame est en anglais). Je me casse la tête sur des sites de grammaires sindarin. Le pire, c'est qu'apparemment, il est difficile pour les spécialistes de s'accorder sur le sindarin, alors que pour le Quenya, ils sont tous d'accord. J'ai donc de la marge =)  
  
Concernant l'elfique, je désolé aux puristes pour toute faute de grammaire ou d'orthographe. Pour les longs texte en Sindarin, j'ai fait une traduction directe, car ça alourdirai le récit.  
  
/ bvibz / = Sindarin

« gviuyiu » = français  
  
Allez, y a un chapitre 3 sur le feux !  
  
--- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -  
  
La chambre de Sam était agréablement aménagée, et en fait, un peu rustique. Pour des anciens, ils manquaient de technologies, et les toilettes se résumaient à un pot que l'on vidait dans une petite fontaine dans ce qui pourrait être appelé une salle de bain. Une petite marmite servait à récupérer de l'eau qui serait chauffée sur un petit feu toujours vivace. Après avoir fait ses ablutions, elle se glissa dans le lit et une sensation de bien être la submergea et elle se sentit précipitée en volant au pays des rêves. Sans doute Daniel dirait-il, qu'ils ne font usage de leur technologie en dernier recours et qu'ils sont revenu à une vie naturelle.  
  
- Ils semblent bien cacher leurs connaissances et se contentent de vivre de façon naturelle. C'est intéressant. J'imagine qu'ils ont vu ça chez les Nox.  
  
Daniel et Teal'c se partageaient une même chambre, avec des meubles et des toilettes pour deux personnes, évitant ainsi de se gêner. Chacun avait son lit. Daniel réfléchissait tout haut en lisant les notes et de Tolkien pendant que Teal'c pratiquait un kel'no'reem léger, ce qui lui permettait d'écouter et de répondre.  
  
- Sans doute, Daniel Jackson. Ce peuple semble vouloir respecté la population d'origine de ce monde et de la laisser trouver son chemin seule, en veillant juste à ne pas mal tourner.  
  
- Sans doute... bon, je me sens bien une envie de dormir. On se retrouve demain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
L'elfe aidant Elrohir vint les réveiller de bonne heure, à en juger la lumière du soleil, et il portait des vêtements plus locaux à leur attention, indication de ce qu'Elrohir voulait dire par discret. Ils eurent droits de déjeuner seuls tous les trois dans la chambre commune reliant les deux pièces où ils avaient dormi. Ils furent ensuite emmené dans un espace ouvert où se trouvait des chaises et déjà quelques personnes dessus. Elrohir indiqua leurs places à SG-1, avec Daniel à ses côtés. Celui-ci vit de plus en plus de gens venir s'asseoir. Il vit des gens de petites tailles à grandes barbes, des nains, il ne pouvaient en être autrement. Il vit d'autre elfes, ainsi que des humains, dont l'un paraissait âgé dans la soixantaine vigoureuse. Il portait une couronne ailée et discutait avec Elrohir, qui était maintenant debout. Une minute, pensa Daniel. Elrohir était assis à côté de lui. Il lui fallut bien 30 secondes pour se rappeler que Elrohir avait pour jumeau son frère Elladan. Il se sentit bien vite idiot mais content de ne pas s'être exclamer à voix haute. Il remarque aussi des enfants, sans chaussures et au pieds bien poilus. « DES HOBBITS !!! » Daniel avait envie de se jeter sur eux pour poser des questions et demander les dernières nouvelles. Mais la voix d'Elrohir l'interrompit dans son élan. Daniel s'occupât donc de traduire ce qui se disait à ses deux amis :  
  
- / Étrangers de terres lointaines, amis et alliés dans un monde en paix désormais, mais non exempt de dangers, nous sommes réunis en ce 22 septembre de l'an 77 du Quatrième Âge du monde pour nous entretenir de la situation des royaumes de la Terre du Milieu, avait lancé Elrohir. Je donne la parole aux hobbits. /  
  
- / Merci, seigneur. Je suis Tolman Gamegie, et je suis envoyé par le Maire de la Comté pour faire un bref compte rendu de nos affaires. Mais avant tous, je profite de ce jour pour saluer la mémoire de Messieurs Bilbon et Frodon, et bien évidemment de mon cher père, parti depuis 20 ans maintenant. /  
  
Un silence se fit un moment. Le hobbit reprit ensuite la parole :  
  
- / Très bien. Par où commencer ? Ah ! voil ! Les récoltes ! Elles sont toujours fidèles à elles-même depuis le retour de mon père de la quête de l'anneau et la restauration du pouvoir hobbit chez nous. Donc rien de nouveau à raconter, sauf que la bière est meilleure que celle de l'an dernier, et encore plus que celle d'avant et ainsi de suite. La colonisation des terres données par le Roi du royaume d'Arnor et de Gondor est pleine et nous vous en serons toujours reconnaissant. La terre y est excellent pour la culture de l'herbe à pipe, majesté. /  
  
Il se tourna avec un petit sourire entendu vers l'homme grisonnant qui lui rendit son sourire. Daniel comprit alors plusieurs choses :  
  
Le vieil homme couronné en pleine forme était Aragorn Donc, l'échelle de temps donné par Tolkien à la fin du Retour du Roi est une simple estimation et un travail narratif pour densifier son récit. Aragorn mourrait dans le livre en l'an 120 du Quatrième âge. Soit ils ont fait un saut temporel, soit Tolkien a voulu terminer son récit par le fin de la Communauté de L'anneau. Ce conseil est une sorte de conseil de sécurité.  
  
- / Et pour terminer, je dirais que les hobbits continuent à vouloir vivre en paix et tranquille sans trouble extérieurs, mais que si la nécessité atteignait le souverain, les milices des pays de Took et de Bouc sont prêtes à venir. /  
  
- / Espérant n'en avoir jamais avoir à en venir là, mais je vous remercie de cette offre /, lui dit le Roi.  
  
- / Majesté mon frère d'âme, c'est à vous l'honneur car vous vous êtes manifestés /, dit Elrohir.  
  
Daniel se souvint qu'Aragorn fut élevé par Elrond comme un fils.  
  
- / Merci. L'avancé des années commencent à me peser, mais j'ai encore assez de vigueur pour venir moi même et sans envoyer de représentant. Le royaume d'Arnor se porte bien. J'en viens et toute la ville de Fornost près du lac d'Evendim est de nouveau grouillante d'activité, ce qui a permis à la région de se développer. Le village de Bree n'est plus, j'en ai peur. C'est maintenant la ville de Bree qu'il faut dire ! « Quant au Gondor, il continue de brillait grâce à l'arbre qui est maintenant grand et fort. Minas Tirith rayonne. Mon fils fait le dur apprentissage du pouvoir en administrant le royaume du sud. Mais il se débrouille bien. Il vient d'ailleurs de repousser un nouveau raid de rebelles haradrim. Tant que l'on y est, parlons du Sud. Le Harad est officiellement en paix avec le Gondor, mais il y a de fréquentes incursions de bandits, et rien n'est fait pour vider Umbar de ses pirates. Je songe à une expédition maritime pour prendre la ville et en faire un comptoir, mais les haradrim y voient un acte de colonisation. Pourtant, Umbar ne leur appartient pas. Je viens chercher conseil. /  
  
- / Votre souci sera répondu. Mais terminons la ronde des rapports /, dit Elrohir.  
  
Ainsi les heures passèrent, et chacun parla. Les nains avaient repris la Moria, maintenant vide de tous balrog ou orc ou gobelin. La reconstruction était pénible, mais les nains ne se plaignaient jamais d'un dur labeur si le salaire est à la hauteur. Les elfes de Mirkwood n'avaient rien de nouveau à dire, sauf que nombreux étaient ceux voulant rejoindre l'Ouest et étaient en Ithilien auprès du Prince Legolas. Ce qui fut le Mordor était vert et abondant en culture, mais connaissait des incidents de frontière avec la confédération des tribus des Easterlings.  
  
Et ainsi la réunion perdura. Le major commençait à somnoler, Teal'c était un bloc de granit, et Daniel était comme un gosse découvrant que son super héros préféré est vrai. La discussion se porta fatalement sur les trois étrangers. Tous les dévisageaient de façon étonnés : un jeune homme avec des choses rondes étranges sur le nez, un grand gaillard noireau avec un drôle de symbole sur le front, et... une jeune femme aux cheveux bien trop courts.  
  
- / Chers amis, voici des envoyés d'un lointain royaume au delà de l'Océan. Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter et Teal'c. /  
  
- / C'est très bien, mais si ils viennent par l'océan, viennent-ils de votre Valinor ? Car si tel est le cas, ça n'est pas comme cela que j'en ai entendue parlé /, dit un nain moqueur.  
  
- / Si vous aviez écouté avec toutes vos oreilles, maître Gimli, au lieu d'avoir juste « entendu » dire, vous sauriez que Valinor est en dehors de ce monde. Ils viennent d'un endroit bien solidement ancré à Arda, qui est bien assez grande pour comporter des terres qui vous ne connaissez pas ! /  
  
Apparemment, Tolkien avait bien vu cette rivalité entre elfes et nains. Et sans doute y a t'il assisté.  
  
- / Ce sont des explorateurs venus découvrir de nouvelles terres et de nouveaux amis. Ils sont arrivés hier, et comme c'est l'usage, je ne pouvais me permettre de vous les cacher /, enchaîna Elrohir.  
  
- / Très bien, fit le hobbit, avez vous des contes de votre pays à nous raconter ? Ce serais tellement intéressant, si je puis me permettre. /  
  
- / HEU ... ! Il est tard, nous allons vous raccompagniez dans vos chambres. Nos voyageurs ont parcouru mains périples pour venir ici /, intervint Elladan.  
  
- / Mais comment sont-ils venus ? pour venir des havres, il faut traverser la Comt ! Or comme celle-ci est fermée aux hommes, nous aurions des rapports /, dit le hobbit  
  
- / Ils ne viennent pas des Havres Gris, mais ont remonté le Flot Gris (Gwathlo) tous droit jusqu'à Fondcombe, répondit Elrohir, plus habile à cacher son embarras que son frère. Allons ! Reposez-vous, maintenant. /  
  
La réunion fut terminée. Il entraîna SG-1 avec lui le plus à l'écart possible des autres invités.  
  
- / Je ne vous tiens rigueur de rien, car vous vous êtes montrés très discret. /  
  
- / On n'a même pas pu parler/ , dit Daniel  
  
- / C'est vrai, mais en vérité moi non plus je ne savais pas comment gérer les questions des autres. Nous sommes dans un monde primitif et féodal, ils n'auraient pas compris... Je me suis rendu compte que si je parlais de vous comme magiciens, ils voudraient tous des preuves. Or, les armes à feu peuvent être démontées et recopiées. Ils ne nous auraient pas crût./  
  
- / Et de plus, l'introduction d'étrangers venu d'un autre monde aurait brisé l'évolution naturelle d'une civilisation spatiale en Terre de Milieu/ , fit une voix derrière eux.  
  
C'était Aragorn, qui lui aussi semblait connaître des choses.  
  
- / Non, ne vous étonnez pas, les Dunedains savent bien des choses, car le Royaume Perdu de Numénor était lui aussi avancé technologiquement, et seuls ses survivants ont gardé la légende à l'état d'Histoire (l'histoire, comme la matière à l'école). Si mon peuple s'est plié à l'utilisation d'épées, d'arcs, et de flèches plutôt que les armes à feux, c'est sur le souhait express des elfes. Mais de toutes façon, les armes formidables de mes ancêtres ont quand même disparu. Ce qui est déjà une chose de réglé./  
  
- / Eh bien ! En voilà des histoires étonnantes ! Comment êtes vous au courant de notre vrai origines ?/  
  
- « Daniel, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sam  
  
- « Heu... il semble qu'Aragorn connaisse notre petit secret »  
  
- / Elrohir m'en a parlé. Des frères ne se cachent rien. / dit Aragorn, qui devinait leur confusion.  
  
- / Venez, nous allons nous entretenir de façon plus tranquille dans ma bibliothèque. Les gens de la réunion devraient partir demain, nous serons plus au calme alors, mais votre besoin de savoir est grand, alors autant commencer/ dit Elrohir.  
  
Ils le suivirent dans la bibliothèque, où toute porte ou fenêtre fût fermé et scellé. Elrohir et Aragorn se mirent ensuite à fouiller chaque recoin de la grande pièce.  
  
- « Que font-ils ? » demanda Sam.  
  
- « Ils cherchent d'éventuels hobbits indiscrets. Ce sont des êtres doués en infiltration et en discrétion. Et aussi un enfer pour les nerfs sensibles », dit Teal'c avec un sourire en coin.  
  
- « Vous avez vraiment adoré le Seigneur des Anneaux ma parole ! » fit Sam, hilare.  
  
- / _Mae rem_ ! (très bien) Il n'y a rien à craindre en matière d'écoute insidieuse. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?/ demanda Elrohir.  
  
- / Nous sommes venu, car vous pourriez peut être nous aider, si vous êtes bien ceux que nous espérons trouver / commença Daniel.  
  
--- -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
Ma parole ! Je suis déjà au chapitre trois ? Enfin, c'est sûrement ce qui se passe quand on a du temps pour écrire. J'espère que ça vous a plût. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques si vous voyez des problèmes de cohérence. J'éditerais alors. La cohérence est très important pour moi.


	4. Chapitre 4

Mon dieu, je dois vraiment être une pile thermo nucléaire pour avoir envie d'écrire à ce rythme.  
  
**Teli** : T'es l'ogre ? lol... LOL... MOUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA !!!! TROP FORT !!! Préviens moi quand vous mettrez des épisodes sur le net ! j'adore Naheulbeuk, chui pour le nain ! Sinon, sur mon histoire, SG-1 sont pendant plusieurs chapitres plus des témoins que dans l'action, mais ça devrait venir, bien que mon idée initiale était juste que SG-1 entende l'histoire d'Arda comme elle s'est passé d'un point de vue elfe, et Daniel ferait souvent des comparaison avec la vision de Tolkien.  
  
Voili ! allez, envoyez le bousin ! (pour ceux qui connaissent pas, regardez Groland sur canal, c'est en clair)  
  
Comme toujours  
  
Sindarin = / sqfq /  
  
Français = « ijh » ou sans rien  
  
PS : GROS SPOILER DE SG-1 POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LA FIN DE LA SAISON.

--- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Daniel raconta de façon abrégée (ce qui est ironique quand on parle du docteur Jackson) ce qui se faisait au SGC et comment Jack s'était retrouvé congelé en Antarctique après avec succès utilisé l'arme des anciens pour détruire Anubis et sa flotte.  
  
- / Cet officier doit avoir acquis grand renom chez vous. Et sa perte vous peine grandement. Il n'est malheureusement pas en mon pouvoir de le dégager du Nestadgaud ( appareil de guérison) sans risquer de blesser. Il faut attendre la fin du processus de recouvrement. Et celui-ci peut prendre du temps en fonction de l'âge pour un humain, et votre colonel ne semble pas dans sa première jeunesse. Mais je vous dirais : ne vous inquiétez pas ! Bientôt le retrouverez-vous / dit Elrohir.  
  
- / l'ennui est qu'il porte en lui toute la connaissance des anciens, et seuls eux pourraient l'en guérir. Êtes-vous les anciens ? / dit Daniel  
  
- / Humm...Fournir rapidement et sans surveillance du savoir peut être catastrophique. John Tolkien en fit l'expérience, mais nous étions présent pour le sortir à temps. Des êtres bien curieux vous êtes en vérité, vous les humains, toujours à s'approcher de ce qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas. John reçut assez de connaissances d'Arda pour conter notre histoire à votre monde, si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez dit, quand nous parlions à travers votre sonde. Mais il arrive que les cerveaux de jeunes races soit lésés et blessés par le flux d'information. Avant de continuer et de vous répondre, racontez moi ce qu'il a écrit sur notre monde ? / demanda Elrohir  
  
Daniel s'exécuta et lui montra les éditions en sindarin des œuvres de Tolkien. Il les avait découvert auprès de fans qui traduisaient pour le plaisir ses livres en langues elfiques. Il avait dû en payé le prix fort pour les éditions écrites en écriture sindarine, qui étaient horriblement rare et l'œuvre de gens pour qui la vie se résumait à retrouvé une preuve de l'existence de la Terre du Milieu. S'ils le voyaient... Il raconta aussi en grande ligne ce qu'il savait pour ne pas trop perdre de temps. Elrohir fronça de nombreuse fois les sourcils en regardant les textes.  
  
- / D'accord... Je vois que malgré de nombreuses erreurs, il a gardé l'essentiel. Il n'a pas compris tous ce qu'il a vu, et il est des noms que j'ignore. / commenta Elrohir  
  
- / Et bien il avait commencé à écrire bien avant de passer la porte. Peut être a t'il mélangé ses histoires aux vôtres ? / hasarda Daniel  
  
- / Sans doute. Ce Silmarillion regorge de choses que j'ignore et d'autres qui me sont connus. C'est ce que je craignait pour lui, mais qui me rassure dans le même temps, car il est des secrets qui sont sauf . Son cerveau a été endommagé. En fait non, c'est juste qu'il a mal interprété les informations qu'il a reçu. / réfléchi Elrohir.  
  
- / Notre ami Jack a reçu tous le contenu d'une bibliothèque des anciens. Comment l'en sortir ?/ insita Daniel  
  
- / Hé bien, il suffit de reconfigurer le Nestadgaud, je vais vous chercher les documents nécessaires/ Elrohir se leva, et confirma sans le dire les doutes de Daniel : les elfes sont des anciens, d'une branche différente, mais définitivement des anciens.  
  
Il traduisit tous ce qui s'était dit à Teal'c et au Major. Celle-ci fût soulagée et souriait, de même pour Teal'c, qui restait quand même plus sobre. Elle dit à Daniel de traduire le manuel et de rentrer illico à la base pour allez programmer la machine de guérison.  
  
- « Sam, comment vous dire, mais même si je suis moi aussi pressé de retrouver l'humeur aigri de Jack, j'ai aussi très envie de rester ici pour entendre l'histoire d'Arda comme Tolkien ne l'a pas entendue. Elrohir nous fais confiance, sachant que nous combattons les Goa'ulds avec succès, et que nous n'abusons pas des technologies que nous trouvons. » lui répondit Daniel  
  
Le major eut une réaction terrible. Elle changea de couleur et donna l'impression de pouvoir dévorer Daniel vivant :  
  
- « LE COLONEL EST UN CUBE DE GLACE !!! ON VIENT DE ME DIRE QU'IL FAUT ATTENDRE LA FIN DE LA GUÉRISON JE SAIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS MAIS QU'ON PEUT LUI ÉPARGNER D'AVOIR LE CERVEAU REMPLI DE CONNERIES. ET TOI, TU VEUX ATTENDRE !!!??? »  
  
Tous le monde la regarda, terrifié. Elrohir n'avait jamais eu aussi peur, et les rouleaux concernant la machine était par terre. Même un troupeau d'orcs stupides ne lui a jamais fait ça. Aragorn, lui, eut l'image d'Arwen en furie quand il rentra d'une beuverie avec Faramir et Beregond. Daniel était lui aussi terrifié et se mit à bégayer, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis ses 16 ans. Teal'c... haussa un sourcil.  
  
- « Éc... écou... tez... Maj... Major... j... je tr... traaaa... duirai... les inst... tructions... pi... v.. vous irez sur... terre... et m... moi, je resterai ici ! » dit Daniel en se ressaisissant  
  
- « D'ACCORD !!! .... Heu... d'accord Daniel » répondit le major.  
  
Le docteur s'appliqua donc avec Elrohir à traduire les instructions. Il les entrai dans l'ordinateur portable de Sam. Ce qui pris bien 3 heures.  
  
- « Voilà. Vous pouvez y aller. Moi je reste ici »  
  
- « Vous êtes sûr, Daniel ? » demanda Carter  
  
- « Nous sommes à Fondcombe. Aucun danger n'est à craindre, si j'en crois la description dans la Communauté de l'Anneau » dit Teal'c. « Mais je peux rester pour vous rassuré sur la sécurité du docteur Jackson »  
  
Daniel était capable de se défendre tous seul, et la Major crût deviner que le jaffa voulait lui aussi entendre les histoires d'Elrohir.  
  
- « Très bien ! Comme vous voulez. » répondit-elle  
  
- _He iest gwanno si_ (elle souhaite partir maintenant), dit Daniel à Elrohir  
  
- _Mae rem_, _trenero he aphad enni_ (très bien, dites lui de me suivre), répondit l'elfe.  
  
Il emmena le Major à la salle de la porte, pendant que Daniel et Teal'c discutaient de quel sujet abordé ensuite. Elle activa la porte et en arrivant au SGC, comme toujours, le Général Hammond lui demanda un rapport de débriefing.  
  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Mais combien de temps devrons-nous patienter pour retrouver le Colonel ? demanda le haut gradé.  
  
- Ça, Elrohir n'a pas su nous le dire, lui répondit le Major Carter. Ça dépend de l'état de fatigue et de l'âge du patient. Le Colonel est au- dessus de ses 50 ans, donc ça va prendre du temps. Mais au moins on peut sauver sa mémoire.  
  
- Très bien ! Vous partez dans une heure pour l'antarctique. Occupez-vous bien de lui.  
  
- A vos ordres, monsieur, dit-elle en souriant discrètement.  
  
Sa joie était grande et elle s'impatientait. La nouvelle se répandit dans la base et tous en furent heureux.  
  
Elrohir revint dans la bibliothèque et trouva les deux autres membres de SG- 1 penchés sur des parchemins :  
  
- / Allons, chers amis, avez-vous découvert des réponses à vos questions ?/ demanda t'il  
  
- / Heu ... pour certaines oui. D'autres non./ répondit Daniel.  
  
- / Alors demandez ! /  
  
- / Quant John Tolkien est-il venu ? Car si je calcule bien, ça aurait dû avoir lieu il y a 74 ans / dit Daniel  
  
- / Eh bien mon père quitta les Terres du Milieu il y a 77 ans, marquant ainsi le début du Quatrième Age d'Arda. Et John vint 3 ans plus tard. Le compte y est. /  
  
- « D'accord... »  
  
Le docteur Jackson grattait sur un calepin toutes ses réflexions et les réponses d'Elrohir.  
  
- / Le professeur Tolkien parlait de votre monde comme un monde féodal et primitifs, où les elfes pourtant semblaient fort en magie. Mais ils ne considéraient pas ça comme de la magie. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de technologie / commença Daniel. La séance de questions lui rappelait une interview.  
  
- / C'est vrai. Nous avons crée de nombreuses choses, que les peuples d'Arda nomme magie. Mais vous avez suffisamment d'intuition pour y voir de la technologie. Mais permettez moi de vous racontez l'histoire depuis le début, telle qu'elle nous fut raconter par Eonwë après la Guerre de la Colère et la fin de Morgoth....  
  
/ Ce récit nous vient d'une race très ancienne, à l'origine de ce monde. Aujourd'hui, cette race a disparu physiquement, et survit dans l'ascension. Comme l'a dit John, il s'agit des Ainur. Une ancienne race disais-je. Grand fut leur empire, mais bien vite s'effondra. Les Ainur survivants à la fin de leur civilisation galactique parcoururent l'univers en quête d'un lieu où rebâtir un semblant de l'éclat qu'ils connurent. Trous noirs, étoiles mourantes, planètes habitées, ou dévastées. Peuples hostiles. Rien ne leur convenait. Ils abordèrent un jour une nébuleuse riche en éléments lourds, et se résolurent à rompre le tabou qui les avaient détruits : jouer à Dieu. Ils mirent en œuvre leur puissante et incroyable technologie, qui est aujourd'hui perdue, et ce n'est pas un mal, pour comprimer les gaz de la nébuleuse en une sphère, qui devint un proto-soleil. Cela pris des millénaires, mais les Ainur avaient découvert l'immortalité physique. Ensuite se lancèrent-ils dans la création d'une planète où vivre et se poser. Et se fut Arda. Au début, un amoncellement de roches en fusion refroidi. Ensuite ils créèrent les mers et les terres. Les Valar, chefs des Ainur, coordonnaient les travaux. L'un d'entre eux, Melkor, n'était d'accord sur rien avec les autres. Ainsi des œuvres furent détruites et d'autres créées suivant ses désirs. Mais un jour, Manwë, commandant de l'expédition, le chassa du système solaire en construction. Mais Melkor revint après des centaines de milliers d'années d'errance on ne sait où, et une sorte de rage l'habitait, et même si il fût déjà désagréable avant, il était devenu diabolique ! Sa voix avait changé et ses yeux flamboyait ! /  
  
- / C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Un goa'uld ! /  
  
- / Le premier hôte, Daniel Jackson. Ce fut le première hôte hors de leur monde. A son retour, Arda était formée, la vie s'y développait et c'est aux alentours de cette époque que les Quendi apparurent. Mais comme une race douée de raison n'apparaît qu'après des siècles d'évolution, une apparition soudaine est impossible. Mais personnes ne se souvient de la raison pour laquelle les Quendi se retrouvèrent sur Arda. C'est une histoire perdue.  
  
/ Or donc, c'est à cette époque que Melkor revint, il fût premier témoin de la présence des ancêtres des elfes. Il en captura un grand nombre, et se livra à des expériences sur eux. Ils les modifia, créa des monstres, les orcs. Connaissez-vous les orcs ?/ Elrohir lui tendit un dessin. - / Non... / dit Daniel en prenant le dessin. On aurait dit un croisement entre un humain et un Unas, vraiment très laid.  
  
- / Les autres elfes furent trouver par le Vala Oromë, qui entendit leur histoire sur Melkor. Le Silmarillion de John semble assez complet sur toute l'histoire de Arda, même si il y a cette constante vision mythologique. /  
  
- / Ben, il faut comprendre que pour son époque, il n'y avait pas de vaisseau spatiaux et que la notions d'extra-terrestres était une pensée farfelue. / dit Daniel.  
  
- / Quoiqu'il en soit, de nombreux elfes suivirent Oromë sur le territoire aux mains des Ainur, Valinor. Et aux cours des siècles, ils apprirent la technologie et à maîtriser la technique. Les Valar voyaient étonnés que les elfes étaient habiles et doués. Trop pour un peuple primitif. On leur demanda d'où ils venaient, mais jamais ils ne purent donner de réponses. Ils s'étaient éveillés un jour au bord d'un lac, et ils avaient une vie étonnement longue de l'avis des Ainur. Mais néanmoins ils prospérèrent en Valinor, et construire maintes choses, dont les plus belles furent les cristaux d'énergie des Silmarils, de Fëanor. Mais Melkor s'en saisit, et de là vinrent ruine et destruction de par Arda. De nombreux elfes quittèrent Valinor à sa poursuite, alors que les Valar leur avaient conseillés de ne pas poursuivre ces pierres. Mais Fëanor et son peuple aimaient beaucoup trop leurs œuvres pour les abandonnées au Mal. Et ils partirent. Et là, tous ce que John a écrit, je le vois, est très proche de la vérité.  
  
/ Les elfes qui restèrent en Valinor se tournèrent vers leur futur et non vers le passé ou le présent comme le faisait les Noldor. Ils commencèrent la conquête spatiale. Et quand ils eurent découvert suffisamment de monde, ils créèrent la Elannon (porte des étoile), un anciens projet de Aulë, ingénieur des Ainur. Les voyages en vaisseaux étaient toujours dangereux et long. Les Vanyar travaillèrent dur à trouver une meilleur solution et la porte apparût de leurs efforts. Toutes les planètes furent reliées. Alors que les Noldor et les elfes perdus en Terre du Milieu régressaient aux stades des épées et de la sauvagerie, ceux de Valinor parcouraient le ciel. /  
  
- / Mais si Melkor était un Goa'uld, comment se fait-il que ses armées ne sont décrites que comme des troupes d'idiots armés d'armes blanche / demanda Daniel.  
  
- / Eh bien, j'ai omis de vous parler de la bataille que se livrèrent les Ainur et les suivants de Melkor. A cette occasion, il perdit toutes ses armes et sa connaissance aussi fut détruite quant il fut enfermé par les Valars. Quant il fut libéré, il ne lui restait que sa haine, et des bribes de ce qu'il savait. Cela lui permit de jouer aux expérimentateurs et de crée des monstres comme les trolls ou les dragons. Mais il ne pouvaient plus armer ses orcs d'armes plus modernes et en revint aux armes primitives. Dans sa fuite, il parvint à voler les plans de la Elannon. Et de retour en son royaume noir, il s'en fabriqua une dans le lointain Hildorien, à l'Est des Terres du Milieu. C'est par cette porte, qu'un jour vinrent les humains. Longtemps nous ne sûmes d'où ils venaient car ils ne parlaient pas de leur arrivé, sinon avec une grande peur. Sans doute furent- ils des esclaves qu'il enleva d'une planète reliée au réseau. Parlons des humains ! La première fois qu'un elfe en parla, ce fut Finrod Felagund. En ce temps, il trouva étonnant que elfes et hommes se ressemblent tant. Il ignorait que les Vanyar et quelque Noldor de Valinor s'étaient rendus sur votre monde, et avaient rencontrés un peuple qui fut lui-aussi à une époque très avancé, qui se nommaient eux-même les Atlantes. Et ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux Eldar. Une théorie émergea alors, et qui disaient que les elfes seraient des Atlantes en fuites qui se crashèrent et dans leurs arrivée violentes sur Arda, oublièrent leur origine, comme frappés tous d'amnésie. Évidemment, cette théorie est toujours très contreversée./  
  
- / Ça confirme ma théorie ! Les humains et les anciens ont un lien ! / « Teal'c, ça y est ! j'ai la preuve que les anciens et les humains sont liés !! » puis Daniel se tourna à nouveau vers Elrohir pour écouter la suite.  
  
- / Sans doute, ceux que vous nommés « anciens » sont-ils l'alliance et le mélange entres les Atlantes et les Eldar. Mais c'est aussi vers cette époque que fût découverte la menace des Goa'uld, car ceux-ci profitèrent de l'affaiblissement des atlantes pour se répandrent dans la galaxie. /  
  
--- -- - -- - - -- -- - - -- - - - -- - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -- - -- - - - -- - -- - - - -- -- - - - --  
  
ATTENTION : ce chapitre est un TEST. J'ai eu du mal à le pondre, pour des questions de logique et de cohérence. Ce que je vous demande, c'est de m'aider. Vous pouvez m'envoyer des idées ou de suggestions pour les modifications par E-MAIL et non par reviews. J'éditerais par la suite ce chapitre pour le rendre meilleur. CECI EST UN APPEL A UN COUP DE MAIN !!! HELP !!!  
  
les étoiles se forment par accrétions de gaz comme l'hélium et l'hydrogène, très présent dans les nébuleuses d'étoiles mortes. La gravité comprime ces gaz en un disque qui tourne de plus en plus vite et attire de plus en plus de gaz. A un moment, la pression provoque une réaction en chaîne thermo nucléaire donnait naissance à une étoile. Peut être une race extra terrestre très avancée peut-elle crée des étoiles et « forçant » cette compression de gaz.


	5. NOTE DE L'AUTEUR !

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**  
  
Bon, je prend du retard, mais j'ai une bonne raison. Je suis en ce moment en stage et mes journées sont longues et j'ai peu de temps. Donc, bien que je travaille à la suite, et aux corrections des chapitres déjà sortis, je ne peux aller bien vite.  
  
Mais je profite de ma pause pour fournir des éléments complémentaire, car je vois que je devient confus, et que peut être j'évoque des trucs qui ne sonnent aucune clochette chez les lecteurs :  
  
Je vais retravailler mon histoire pour la rendre plus clair et moins lourde Je suis féru de sciences astrophysique en tant qu'amateur, et donc certains termes sur la formation d'Arda peuvent vous paraître bizarre Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire le silmarillion, mais c'est un plus pour comprendre une partie de l'histoire Mais il faut aussi mieux connaître la série SG-1 pour comprendre l'autre partie. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent que vaguement la série, ou pas du tout, ou qui ont raté le dernier épisode, voici un **_SPOILER_** :

* * *

Donc, spoiler : Anubis, un autre « dieu » super méchant qui aime pas la Terre, lance une attaque avec une grand flotte de vaisseaux et son « super croiseur de la mort qui tue ». Pour sauver une énième fois le monde, l'équipe SG-1 part à la recherche des armes des anciens, une puissante race extra-terrestre qui a disparu en accomplissant un changement de plan spirituel, l'ascension, pour échapper à un fléau. Ces armes se trouvent dans une Cité Perdue, d'emplacement inconnu. Sur une planète, l'équipe trouve une « bibliothèque » des anciens, c'est en fait une sorte de machine collée à un mur où sont emmagasiné les connaissances de ce peuples. Le Colonel O'Neil, chef de l'équipe (jouer par Mac Guyver) se branche à la machine, comme il l'avait fait dans un épisode de la première saison (celle ci étant la 6e).  
  
Donc, ces connaissances prennent une place énorme dans sa tête et lui bouffe son identité et il devient comme un ancien, ne parlant plus que leur langue, une forme très ancienne et inconnue de latin.  
  
Après moult péripétie, ils trouvent la localisation d'une arme des anciens sur la Terre même, en Antarctiques. Mais Anubis le méchant arrive plus tôt qu'attendu, et il faut se magner le train. Alors que le suspens monte de façon hallucinnante, SG-1 parvient à revenir sur terre, trouve l'arme et le colonel active l'arme, une sorte de salve de petites ogives autonomes qui explosent les vaisseaux du méchant (boum !). Or, l'arme a pompé l'énergie du colonel, et pour survivre et se remettre de son GRAND épuisement, il se met dans une sorte de caisson de soin, qui doit le cryogéniser pour pouvoir le soigner, d'où les allusions au cube de glace.  
  
Désolé pour le ton « et le marmotte, elle met le chocolat dan le papier d'alu », mais ya l'air d'avoir des gens qui ont pas vu la fin de la saison.  
  
Pour ce qui est de ceux qui ne connaissent que peu ou pas du tout le silmarillion, ben en résumé, ça raconte la création du monde par Dieu (Eru Iluvatar pour Tolkien) et sa finition en détail par les Ainur, des « esprits », qui se divisent entre Valar, leurs dirigeants et les maiar, le reste des ainur, dont Gandalf fait partie, ainsi que de la guerre que les elfes et les valar ont fait à Morgoth, le boss de Sauron, et un Vala méchant. Donc, moi, j'en ai fait une version scientifiques logique cohérente où magie= en fait science. C'est comme dire que Dieu et les anges sont des extra-terrestres en adaptant la bible sur ce thème (c'est délirant, je sais)  
  
Donc voilà, en espérant que ça en éclair certains. Je ferais les corrections bientôt et je vais poursuivre l'histoire un peu plus tard. 


End file.
